Revenge
by Ashkaa13
Summary: Hidan gets revenge on Kakuzu.


Revenge

"No!" *CRASH* "Where the FUCK is it?" *BANG CRUNCH* "FHDGFRUKJG!" *SMASH* (Hidan's up :| ) Kakuzu sighed. This was not going to be easy. Closing his eyes, he let out a breath, then walked into his and Hidan's room.

A shoe shot past his head only missing by centimeters. Their room was trashed. Hidan had ripped everything apart. Feathers and bits of cloth drifted in the air as Hidan rushed around franticly. The Jashinist looked very upset. "Hidan, what are you doing?" Kakuzu asked in an exasperated voice. (Yes, this was going to be a very long day.) "What am I doing? WHAT AM I DOING? I AM LOOKING FOR MY ROSARY, IT'S GONE!" The Jashinist wailed. A mixture of sorrow and rage burned in his eyes. (I f I wasn't immortal I would be afraid.) Kakuzu thought. He would be lucky to only lose two of his hearts if he did this wrong. "Your stupid rosary is not lost, it was stolen last night." Kakuzu watched his partner closely waiting for the inevitable. "WHAT!!!" Hidan screamed. Kakuzu formed several quick hand signs and bounded Hidan in his thread jutsu so the enraged Jashinist didn't destroy anything else. "Listen Hidan, it's not a big deal. I will get it back if you clean up this mess." "I don't want you to get it back for me… The Fucker who stole it MUST PAY." Hidan growled; murder in his eyes. "If you want me to bring him back alive you will have to do more than clean this room for me." Kakuzu raised an eyebrow and moved the threads across Hidan's skin causing his partners eyes to dilate with pleasure. "FUCK" Hidan cursed. "Fine, bring him here than we can play and when we're done I will sacrifice him to Jashin- Sama for his sins." Hidan purred. Kakuzu just barely managed to stop himself from jumping his partner then and there. (Gawd, I hate it when he does that.) Hidan knew what he did to Kakuzu when he spoke like that and he only used it when he realy wanted something. Kakuzu nodded and left the room to find the thief.

Hidan watched as his partner left to capture the thief. He probably already caught the bastard last night and was using the thief as an excuse. Not that it mattered to him; he would get a free sacrifice and Kakuzu. It was a win, win situation for him. The only thing about it that upset Hidan was that Kakuzu had allowed the thief to take his rosary. Hidan quickly cleaned the room then sat to wait for Kakuzu's return. As he waited, Hidan started to think about what Kakuzu had done. The more he thought about it the angrier he got. In minutes, he was pacing the room cursing his partner for taking so long to return the rosary. (There has to be something to do to. I can't fucking stand this anymore.) An idea suddenly struck him. With an evil smile, Hidan left to find Sasori and Deidara.

It had taken forever for Kakuzu to retrieve the thief and hall him back to the Akatsuki base. He was a little worried, there was no telling what Hidan had been up to wile he was gone. Finally making it to his room, Kakuzu walked in and found the biggest shock of his life. Asleep on his bed was Hidan dressed in a pink dress with little red hearts and white frill, a red bow was tied in his hair. The thief hit the floor with a thud; Kakuzu's breath was caught in his throat. The sound woke Hidan from his nap. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he stared innocently into Kakuzu's eyes. He flashed his partner the largest brightest smile Kakuzu had ever seen. To shocked to react, Kakuzu just stood there with his mouth hanging open like a brainless idiot. "Kakuzu- Sama you shouldn't just stand there with your mouth hanging open, it's embarrassing. I thought you wanted to play?" Hidan widened his eyes innocently and flashed his bewildered partner another sugary. Kissing Kakuzu lightly Hidan picked up the thief and left the room. Realizing Hidan was leaving Kakuzu ran after him calling out to the other man. "Wait! Where are you going? "Glancing back Hidan replied. " To take our new friend here to meet Tobi- Kun. I am sure Tobi will keep him entertained until we are done playing." With one last sugary smile, the Jashinist carried the thief to a fate worse than death.


End file.
